


Valentine's Day Hijinks

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!England, despite the fact that it's omegaverse they are children and it's wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: a/b/o dynamic child!usuk fic. they're dumb kids and they like each other.





	Valentine's Day Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphenglandstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/gifts).



> this didn't have to be omegaverse, but I said fuck the respect that anyone had for me.

I stared at the boy who walked through the door. I knew everyone in fifth grade and he wasn’t in my class. Everyone else’s scents were overpowering, so I couldn’t tell what type he was when he first walked in. All I knew was that he wasn’t supposed to be there. I wanted to tell the teacher, but last time I did that, some dumb beta called me a whiny omega. So I kept my mouth shut, just deciding to stare at the out-of-place boy.

Matthew, the omega who sat next to me in class, was helping me practice building a nest. I tried to concentrate on that, but my eyes kept straying to the boy.

Eventually, the teacher clapped her hands together and called us to sit back in our seats.

The boy stood at the front of the room, next to Ms. Smith.

“This is Matthew’s half-brother, Alfred,” she announced, “Give him a warm welcome to class.”

“Hello Alfred,” most of the class said in unison. I stayed silent. Why should I have had to care about some new student?

“To make him more comfortable, he’ll sit next to Matthew. Which means that Arthur, you’ll have to move one seat over.”

I’d always sat there. That was my seat. Matthew was my best friend. With a glare and a scowl, I moved over a seat.

The new boy practically ran over to the table and it was only then that I could smell his alpha scent. I tried not to groan. Another alpha to make my life hell.

“Hi! I’m Alfred. What’s your name?” The boy- Alfred- said, holding his hand out to shake mine. He also gave me a grin that showed that two of his teeth were missing.

“I’m Arthur,” I mumbled, not looking at him.

“You’re an omega, aren’t you?” He asked, his grin somehow getting wider.

I turned my face away, readying myself to be laughed at. “Yes, I’m an omega.”

“Wow! That’s so cool! I’ve never met an omega who’s my age before. What’s it like?” Alfred sounded so excited that he could burst.

“Well, I’ve never been an alpha so I can’t really compare the two, but it’s pretty terrible. Everyone assumes that I’m weak and even just being around alphas gets their scent on me.” I ranted to someone who was practically a stranger, but he asked for it.

“Well if everyone assumes that you’re going to be weak, then you’re just going to seem doubly strong when you beat them up! That’s what my dad tells me. He’s also an omega,” Alfred told me. That’s when I started to think that maybe he wouldn’t be the worst.

“Okay, cool. You’re going to be my husband now!” I smirked.

“We’re getting married?” Alfred asked.

“For playing house, idiot,” I scoffed.

~~~ 

Over the next few days, Alfred and I became very good friends. We watched movies together. He let me wear his cool jacket. It got to the point where my older brothers would jokingly ask if we were mates yet. I pretended to be annoyed, but on the inside, I liked Alfred a lot. I wouldn’t really mind much if we were mates.

On Valentine’s Day, I made Alfred some brownies and brought them in to school with me. I even wrote him a note professing my love for him and slipped it into the container that I put them in.

During first period, we made mailboxes for our valentines out of paper bags.

Then during second, we taped our mailboxes to the front of our desks and got to give out our valentines. It didn’t take me long to hand mine out. I was planning to give Alfred his gift after class, and besides him, I only had valentines for Matthew and a few of my other omega classmates.

Once everyone was finished and sitting down, Ms. Smith let us look in our bags.

I barely heard Matthew quietly thank me from the other side of Alfred’s empty seat. I knew that he was at school, but I was a little bit confused as to why he wasn’t in his seat.

I peeked into my bag to see… only one valentine. I took it out to look at it closer, and it was from Matthew.

“Ms. Smith!” Gilbert- an alpha arsehole- shouted, running into the room with a bloody nose, “Alfred punched me in the face!”

I whipped my head to face him at the mention of Alfred’s name. Alfred came rushing through the door next, clutching a bunch of little papers in one of his hands.

“Ms. Smith,” he shouted, “Gilbert stole Arthur’s valentines and was going to flush them down the toilet!”

“Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur. You three are going to the principal’s office,” Ms. Smith quickly responded.

“What?! I did nothing!” I shouted, getting out of my seat.

“Go, gentlemen,” she replied, pointing to the door.

On the way there, Alfred gave me my valentines.

“Luckily, I got them before Gilbert tossed them into the toilet,” he said with a smirk.

I handed him the brownies that I made for him, then thumbed through my valentines. Most of the omegas in class gave me one, along with Alfred and Francis- an arsehole beta.

He opened the container and pulled out my valentine, reading it. His whole face brightened. “I love you too!”

I felt my face flush.

He gave my cheek a kiss before eating a brownie.

“Jones,” Gilbert said, “Are you aware that those brownies are literally-”

Alfred cut him off and gave him a glare as sharp as a knife. “Delicious. That’s what they are. Arthur’s great at cooking and baking.”

“Oh, Jones. You’re going to die young if you take risks like that.” Gilbert let out a sigh.


End file.
